I will accept you
by aoifan3697
Summary: Rui after having some doubts decides to end things with Iku. But Iku is not the person who will end things easily especially if it is related to the person he loves.


**Konnichiwa minna! Here's a fic for you. I hope you like it. Enjoy reading!**  
 **Disclaimer- I don't own Tsukiuta. Neither the characters nor the** **song.**

* * *

"Man, I'm beat!" Kannadzuki Iku exclaimed as he reached the dorms from his work.  
'After so many busy days I'm getting a day off tomorrow with Rui. Hm...where should we go tomorrow then?... Rather than tomorrow I want to cuddle with him now.' Iku thought excitedly while unlocking his room's door and going inside. He placed his bag on the chair and suddenly a paper resting on his desk caught his attention. He went to the desk and read the paper. His eyes widened at what was written on the paper. It was undoubtedly his Rui's handwriting. He dashed out of the room to find the person.

A simple word was written on the paper- 'Break up'

"Have any of you seen Rui?" Iku barged in the lounge room with the question.

"Isn't he in his room?" Hadzuki You asked.

"No. I just came from there." Iku replied.

"Then did you called him?" Nagatsuki Yoru asked.

"I tried but he didn't picked up." Iku replied frantically.

Shimotsuki Shun and Fudzuki Kai looked at each other communicating something.

"Alright. I will go look outside." Iku said and dashed out of the room before anybody could say anything.

* * *

Minadzuki Rui was sitting on a bench and thinking about something.

 _"Hey, hey. Have you heard?" A girl started conversation with her friend when they met at the crossing and where waiting for the signal to turn green._

 _"About Ikkun no? Yes" her friend replied._

 _"I hope she isn't a disappointment." The girl who started the conversation said._  
 _Rui who was beside them heard their conversation and was hurt by their conversation._

 _"Nobody would be fit to be beside my Ikkun" another random girl said who was passing by Rui. He felt more burden when he heard this._

'People also think that I'm not good for Ikkun. I should have never told him that day.' He thought. He then remembered the events of one week before where Rui and Iku both told about there feelings.

 _It was after the recording of Tsukiuta Radio that they were walking to their dorms building. The segment for the show was related to love and relationships. Since the end of the recording, Iku was lost in his own world of thoughts. Rui decided to let him be like that._

 _Suddenly Iku asked him, " Hey Rui, can we sit in the park for sometime?"_

 _Rui looked at him and gave a low audible reply,"Okay"_

 _They went to the park and settled themselves on the swings. The park was almost 5 minutes near the dorm and nobody was there in the park considering it was night._  
 _Seeing Iku in his thoughts again, Rui started swinging a little._

 _After few moments later he stopped the swing when Iku asked him a question a bit stuttering._  
 _"Say Rui d-do you l-like someone?"_

 _Rui thought for a moment before answering and nodded his head as a yes._

 _"Who is that person?" Iku asked in a bit of sad tone since he thought that he has lost his chance._

 _Rui after a full minute of silence muttered something. Iku couldn't hear so he asked, "What did you say?"_

 _"I-ikkun" Rui muttered again so that Iku could hear. Rui was blushing after admitting it._  
 _Iku was happy after hearing Rui's reply and engulfed him in an embrace to Rui's surprise._

 _"Thank you Rui. I love you too." Iku said in a shy tone and he was also blushing._

* * *

Rui let out a sigh. Suddenly drops of water started falling on him.

"Ame?" He pondered loudly and outstretched his hand as if to catch the droplets with a painful and sad smile plastered on his face. He sat there in the rain and started singing a song.

Kasoku shiteku ano kumo oi kakete  
Nando mo nobashita te wa todokanakute  
Kaku shiteta ano uso mo yodonda kaku mo  
Nagareteku nukumori ni tokete yuku no darou

Tears started to flow from his eyes which he couldn't stop while the rain started pouring down heavily.

He could hear someone's running footsteps coming towards him. The person then exclaimed.  
"Found ya!"

It was Iku. Rui didn't expected this. Iku was in front of him catching his breath and when he looked at Rui he was shocked. He quickly took Rui in an embrace. Rui was confused at this.

He then asked, "Ikkun, you read the paper, right?"

Iku pulled back from the embrace and replied firmly, "I won't accept it."

They were then staring at each other for a minute or so when Iku asked, "Have you come to hate me?"

Rui quickly nodded his head as a no.

"So what is the reason?"

Rui was silent. He did not know how to answer his question. While Iku was patiently waiting for his answer.

"I have always had a doubt that I'm no good for Ikkun." He finally blurted out. "People also think like that" he further added.

"I don't care about what people think. I only want to be with you. I love you." Iku said truthfully and sincerely. Rui didn't know what to say.

Iku then further added, "I don't mind how you are. I will accept you as you are. But please don't say that you would break up with me." His voice was trembling with fear and sorrow.

Rui felt guilty for making Iku feel like this. He placed his lips on Iku's to give him a gentle kiss.

"I am sorry Ikkun." Rui apologised.

"No problem. But if you have any worries like this then first come to me, okay?" Iku told him.

"Hm. I will." Rui replied.

"So let's go home!" Iku said in his cheerful voice.

He took Rui's hand in his and started walking towards the dorm hand in hand with Iku chattering about how his day went and about their tomorrow's date while Rui listened to him and occasionally giving answers.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review in the box below!**


End file.
